Bunch of Freaks
by Yessica-N
Summary: (Requested by Anon) You look at these monsters, but all you see is a freakshow. And you're not afraid to speak your mind. Especially not to that little 'ambassador'.


**This story was requested by Anon. It was meant to be a small drabble, but I got a bit carried away. Still hope you enjoy.**

 **Request:** Somebody threatening/hurting Frisk because they hate monsters, and their monster family stepping in to help/defend them

* * *

The room breaks out in a round of applause at the end of their presentation. The child smiles subduedly, rubbing the back of their head in apparent embarrassment at the enthusiastic reaction.

You're seething, tapping a finger against the table with annoyance.

'Fucking monster sympathizers.' you think, hoping the expression on your face is appropriately neutral.

It has been a few weeks now since these... _things_ showed up above ground, and the way everybody has started accepting them as a normal occurrence of life sickens you.

They're freaks, abominations of nature. And that child with them, you can't even bother remembering their name, must be seriously messed up.

You've seen them around town. Talking frogs and volcanos, blops of slime that wiggle as you pass them, even two fucking walking skeletons.

If you didn't know better, you'd think you had fallen straight into some sort of crappy RPG-game.

And now these things wanted houses? Education? Jobs?

You're pretty sure most of them don't even have higher brain functions.

But they came wielding magic and fistfuls of gold (yeah, a really really shitty RPG) so the local government scrambled over itself to accommodate these _monsters_.

While you, just a lowly member of parliament struggling to maintain a decent living environment for the _humans_ who voted on you, have to deal with all the shit that will undoubtedly hit the fan, once these things are let loose upon society.

The room starts to empty, as people get up one by one, shaking hands and clasping backs for a job well done.

You want to puke, staying in your seat if only out of spite. You watch the child out of the corner of your eye, as they awkwardly shake the hands proffered to them, oh so tiny in comparison.

Ambassador, your ass. A fucking grade schooler, is what that is.

Once they manage to extract themselves from the crowd, they quickly run over to the back of the room.

Sitting there is a monster. It's large and bipedal, covered in white fur, and resembles something like a goat or a cow. It makes you feel weirdly uncomfortable just looking at them.

"You did well, My child. I'm so proud." The thing says, patting the ambassadors dark brown hair. The kid seems really happy with that, making some quick hand gestures in response.

The female monster laughs, covering her mouth with one hand (paw?) as she does so. "I thinks so too." It answers after a second.

You get up angrily, utterly disgusted by the sight.

The room is nearly empty now, and so is the hallway just outside.

You need to get home, and rant about this to whomever will listen.

But first, you'll make a quick detour to the bathroom. It took a lot of coffee to get you through that boring as hell presentation, and you feel it needing to come out again.

It's when you leave the lavatory, rounding the corner into a short hallway connecting to the main corridor of the building, that you run into them.

Literally. Their small body hits yours and they stumble back a few feet, barely making a sound.

The child looks up at you with an apologetic smile, bringing their fist up to their chest and moving it in a round motion.

You don't need to be proficient in sign language to know what they mean.

When you don't immediately say or gesture anything in return, they give you another look meant to convey they're sorry, before sidestepping to the right to pass you.

But you won't let them.

You move with them, still blocking their way. They look taken aback, dark bangs falling over their eyes when they raise their gaze to meet you.

Their smile is a lot more uncertain now.

"So... Ambassador for monster affairs, huh?" You hum, voice low.

They nod tightly, taking a small step back.

Somewhere, you know you should feel guilty right now. You're an adult, basically bullying a 8-year old, here.

But then you think of all these... these things, how dangerous they could be to humanity. How detrimental to the economy. How fucking disgusting they make you feel.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" you raise your voice almost involuntary, taking a step forward again and watching with glee how they shrink in on themselves. "Not so though without those other brainless monster lovers around, huh?"

The child tries to raise their hands to formulate a response, but you slap them down again angrily, eliciting a small sound of shock from them. "Talk like a normal human, you freak!"

Their eyes are big now, shining wetly with barely suppressed tears. You shoot out a hand and grab them by the front of their stupid striped sweater, not knowing what you're even planning to do, but fueled by rage none the less.

Until a sound from behind them kills your train of thought.

"Tiny human, there you are!"

You let go of the kid and take a step back instinctively, weary about being caught in the act of threatening a grade schooler.

The child turns around too, quickly rubbing at their eyes as if to hide the evidence of their distress.

In the blink of an eye the skeleton is standing next to them, and you reel back a bit.

Holy crap, you're never going to get used to this, are you? Normal monsters are bad enough as is, but these things?

It's like a huge middle finger to mother nature. It's just plain wrong.

Apparently their attempt to hide barely contained tears didn't go quiet as well as they hoped, because the skeleton bends down besides them and grasps their shoulder after getting a look on their face.

"Oh no ?! What has caused the water of sadness to be in your eyes, Frisk?"

Frisk? What kind of name is that? Now you still can't figure out the kids gender...

The little ambassador is trying to shake their head, but the skeleton is having none of it, drawing up to it's full height and facing you instead.

Even though it's smiling, as skeletons are wont to do, it doesn't look particularly pleased.

"Human. Is there a problem between you and my friend?"

You try very hard not to stare into those empty eye sockets. The lack of actual eyes still freaks you out.

"A fucking problem-?!" You start, and the monster quickly covers the child's ear with two gloved hands.

"Language!" It reprimands, and you snap your mouth shut automatically.

"Hey nerds, The queen is waiting for ya'll!" Suddenly there is another person there, also humanoid, but clearly not human.

Because she's blue, with big, scary looking eyes and scarier looking teeth. It makes you gulp slightly.

"We're coming." The skeleton answers, but it's still has his eyes trained on you, and now you can see a barely there orange glow in the back of those empty sockets.

It makes the normally so jovial monster look very unsettling, and you swallow whatever you were going to say.

"What's wrong?" The fish monster (is it even a fish monster? You're not sure) can clearly feel the tension in the air, and looks between the three of you in confusion.

She seem equally startled at the orange glow in her friends eyeholes.

The child, Frisk, tries to gesture something, presumable meant to convey your innocence, but the skeleton shakes his head, addressing the female monster instead.

"This human was being mean to our friend." He says, and you wonder how a monster of all things can sound so disappointed in humanity.

"What?!" The fish thing reels back, then turns on you with a look that means murder. You find yourself unconsciously stepping back.

This is it. Death by monster attack. Called it.

"What is you're problem, huh? Can't pick on someone your own size?" she snarls.

You consider you're chances of outrunning these things, but don't think it will work out in your favor.

Welp, at least you will die a martyr for the anti-monster cause.

"Euh, weren't you the one trying to kill Frisk when you first met, Undyne?" The skeleton pipes up, suddenly back to being as none-threatening as a monster can be.

Creepy.

"Pffft, That was totally different." The fish monster shrugs, though there does seem to be a tiny trace of embarrassment on her face. "Besides, we made up eventually, right."

She noogies the child hard enough that you fear they might get a concussion, but they seem used to it, smiling broadly along.

"Then perhaps, this human too just started off on the wrong foot." The skeleton turns to you with a sincere smile. "And this could be the start of another fulfilling friendship. Right, human?"

Somehow, you get the feeling that answering no to this question might cause you great bodily harm.

You debate for a second, before noticing they are now sufficiently distracted by some more gesturing by the little ambassador, and you quickly brush past them, trying to walk fast but suppressing the urge to break into a run.

When you get to the end, you dare to throw a look behind you, seeing them staring at you in mild confusion over your strange conduct.

It fills you with rage to have them looking at you like that. As if you're the weird one.

"As if I would want to be friends with things like you. You're all just a bunch of freaks!"

You don't give them a chance to respond as you rush out the building.

* * *

You breath easily again as you approach your car, fishing the keys out of a pocket.

That was... unpleasant.

You need to get home and file a complaint. Surely there's something you can stick on them?

Assault? Slander?

The keys slip from your fingers just as you get to your car, hitting the ground hard.

You bend down to pick them up, brow furrowing, wondering why they seemed to slide from your grasp so... unnaturally. As if pulled from your hands.

You straighten back up and almost have a fucking heart attack.

"Hey, Pal."

It takes considerable effort for you not to make a very embarrassing sound indeed. This thing is lucky your freeze response is stronger than your fight one.

It's hollow eye sockets have tiny pinpricks of light in them, a minimal improvement on that other one, but now they somehow seem tinier than usual. As if they could fade away with any moment.

"What do you want?" You try to snarl, feeling your anger return tenfold, but it comes out more as a whimper.

"10 more hours of sleep, but that's not what I'm here for." The skeleton drawls, grin widening slightly.

You don't get the joke.

"Seriously though." it says, even if it's voice sounds just as good-humoredly as it did a second before. "You shouldn't be an ass to people."

You bristle, standing straighter and drawing strength from the fact that you're way taller than this thing.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, you freak!" You spit, voice picking up pace again. "And I'm not afraid of any of you. I'm going to make sure you're all getting a one way ticket back to that underground hellhole of yours. And you can take the ugly kid with you!"

You expect the skeleton to get mad. You've seen it hang around the ambassador and the other monsters, and they seem pretty close. Like a family. The notion makes you want to puke.

But instead, it just shrugs, boney hands concealed in the pockets of a baggy blue hoodie.

"Suit yourself. But do know, if you keep going like this..." When your gazes meet, the eye lights are gone. "You're gonna have a bad time."

You try to grimace, gauging if it was a joke. It seems to sense your confusion, because it winks at you, eyes back to normal.

"And unlike you, pal. I don't make promises I can't keep."

You're keys slip from you're grasp again, and you look down, startled.

For a moment, you were sure there was a blue glow around them.

"Whoopsie." It says, still grinning.

You bend down again, grip tight around the metal ring just in case, but when you straighten, the skeleton is gone.

Your head darts around quickly, but he's nowhere in sight. You didn't hear him leave at all though. Can these things be invisible? You hope not.

It takes a few moments for your heart to stop pounding so fast, but eventually you shake your head, drawing one hand over your face in nervous habit.

"Fucking freaks." You mumble to no-one.

Maybe filling a complaint isn't he smartest approach after all.

* * *

 **Prompts and requests are open. Hit me up on tumblr: Sharada-n**


End file.
